


It's Over, It's Done

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drama, F/M, re-post from 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: When her phone starts ringing, she knows it’s over.





	It's Over, It's Done

**Author's Note:**

> And a BIG special thank you goes to the wonderful clairebare for beta reading!

**It’s Over, It’s Done**

**.**

**.**

When her phone starts ringing, she knows it’s over. (Knows it’s done).

She keeps staring at the flashing screen on the table just a few feet away from her. But completely out of reach.  _(That boy looking at her with a satisfied smile on his face)._

When her phone falls silent again, she finally tears her gaze away. Looking back out of the window and into the sky, unable to fight her tears any longer.

(She didn’t even get the chance to tell him goodbye).

**.**

**.**


End file.
